Songs of the Heart
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: My friend KiKi wrote these songs and poems of love. Their mostly RaiKim. Plz R&R for the sake of my friend! Better then it sounds...I hope...
1. Song

Me: Hey..my friend wanted me to post a space for all her songs and poems.

Ash: And since she is sooo shywe won't mention her name (cough) KiKi Q. (cough)

Bubble: Lucky for her, you don't know her!!!

Madi: **RaiKimTomBoY does not own xiaolin showdown nor the song. Her friend KiKi owns the song!!**

**Right One For Me**

**When I first looked into your eyes**

**I couldn't help but smile…yeah**

**I forgot all the lies**

**Well, at least for that while…yeah**

**I've been cheated on by all my previous guys**

**And I just couldn't help to think why**

**You made me feel different, like everything was right**

**You made me feel open, fresh from the fight**

**You made me find, was I was looking' for**

**You opened up my door**

**It lead straight to my heart**

**You set everything to a brand new start**

**And even though you were, a little bit cocky**

**I knew you were the right one for me**

**I knew you were the right one for me**

**My heart flew, and I was filled to**

**The top with love**

**And I broke down, without a frown**

**And flew like a dove**

**You made me feel different, like everything was right**

**You made me feel open, fresh from the fight**

**You made me find, was I was looking' for**

**You opened up my door**

**It lead straight to my heart**

**You set everything to a brand new start**

**And even though you were, a little bit cocky**

**I knew you were the right one for me**

**I knew you were the right one for me**

**You looked at all the girls**

**You made me hurl…**

**In pain**

**I cried, I sobbed**

**I lost..**

**All my love**

**But you came to me**

**And I was happy**

**For the rest of MY LIFE**

**You made me feel different, like everything was right**

**You made me feel open, fresh from the fight**

**You made me find, was I was looking' for**

**You opened up my door**

**It lead straight to my heart**

**You set everything to a brand new start**

**And even though you were, a little bit cocky**

**I knew you were the right one for me**

**I knew you were the right one for me…. **

Well yeah that's great. R&R for my friend she has more if ya like her style!

Ash: Lucky KiKi ain't dumb enough to come here.

KiKi: Hey! How is my song going? (Ash smacks his forehead.)

Me: Ask the readers!

KiKi: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

(KiKi leaves screaming, hands waving in the air)

Me & Ash: wow.

Bubble: R&R!!!


	2. Poem

**Me: Another poem thing by friend KiKi.**

**Best Present Ever**

People may buy you gifts

Of all shapes and sizes

Colors of mists

And ribbons on all prizes

People may purchase

Presents colorful and new

And whatever on your list

But my present is known to few

For mine is a gift from the heart

More valuable than gold

And the best on my chart

My gift is a gracious one, one very old

This gift gets the best of all,

Better than a shooting star up above,

Something you can't buy at the mall

For mine is much better, the special gift of

_**LOVE!**_

_**Bye! R&R!!! Please help my friend!!! REVIEW!!! Remeber it's a poem, it's meant to be short.**_


	3. Poem2

_**This is yet another poem KiKi wrote. Please R&R! She wrote this one while watching Xiaolin Showdown.**_

_**RaiKim**_

**_Keep as one_**

**_Improve what's done_**

**_Make hearts combine_**

**_In an inseparable line_**

**_Kindness rages through oneself, let it show_**

**_Open the doors once closed so long ago_**

**_And spread love throughout the sky_**

**_Never let the feeling die_**

**_Destroy the evil in your brain_**

**_Release the anger and the pain_**

**_And cherish the feeling of courage_**

**_In deep inside your hearts enrage_**

**Hope you like it, KiKi found it under her T.V. yesterday and she actually wrote the first time she watched Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Oh and read down the first letter of each row.**

**What's it spell? (wink, wink)**


	4. Song2

**Me: this has nothibn to do with love..i wonder why she wrote this..oh well it's her song not mine.**

**Ash: yeah she's the genius, not you**

**Me: Shut the F up!**

**Ash: I'm shaking.**

**Break Down**

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, whoa)

Watch me move feet

Steady to beat

Shakin' my head

Party 'til the day I'm dead

Not playin' it safe

I'm on the chase

Of the music

(Yeah, yeah)

I say BREAK DOWN

Flip upside, all around

You say BREAK DOWN

Crazy party in town

Wanna party forever

Alone or together

Flip your frown

Break down

No point in moving

Just start the grooving

So rock it on

Dance to the song

Get all hyper

Shake and stir

(Whoa, whoa, whoa)

I say BREAK DOWN

Flip upside, all around

You say BREAK DOWN

Crazy party in town

Wanna party forever

Alone or together

Flip your frown

Break down

Break, dance,

Move, prance,

Jump, beat

STOMP YOUR FEET

Snap, clap

Swirl, tap

Spin, shout

LET MUSIC MOVE YOU ABOUT

I say BREAK DOWN (Break down)

Flip upside, all around (All around)

You say BREAK DOWN (Break down)

Crazy party in town (Crazy party in town)

Wanna party forever

Alone or together

Flip your frown (I say flip your frown)

Break down

Dance. Prance. Clap. Snap.

All you got to do is

Break …DOWN!

**There you go- another song by KiKi. She really has to get her own account. R&R. The hack with the disclaimer. Once is enough.**


	5. Poem3

**Me: Okay..I know this is longer. But hey all KiKi. Here we go:**

**Colors**

Blue is what I feel today as tiny droplets fall from my cloudy eyes on to the cold gray stone we call concrete. I rain down my tears as the wind whips my soul. I wept like a storm to the moon as it comes close as if to say do not cry, do not cry.

The moon soothed my heart and my world turned to yellow. I balance my feet on the ground and what was first a tight smile blossomed into a rainbow that lit up my face. I skipped down my yellow brick road ready to face the brand new day.

I felt my soul growing green like the newborn leaves in the spring. A fresh beginning was in store for me. The newly cut grass tickles between my toes and the trees promise a canopy to protect me in my journey. Suddenly my heart beats like a cheetah's running through the woods for prey.

I feel a rush of red flow through my body. A figure-no, a boy - the most handsome one I have EVER seen. My knees weaken and I feel like clay. He walks over and I feel the urge to run and hide- yet I stay put as if I was glued to the ground. He holds my hand and I instantly feel like my hand is like cement in his.

I feel on top of the world, purple. I smile and grip tighter to his hand as we walk out into the day, together… just the way I like it.

**Oh and KiKi says thanks for the reviews. She tries. R&R!**


	6. Song3

_**Okay another song…I'm starting to get provoked with uploading…oh well..here ya go..**_

**Your Wind Feeds My Fire**

**Your element is just like you**

**No matter what you do**

**You set me free**

**Cause you're the carefree breeze**

**In my life**

**You cause me no strife**

**Except that you don't notice me**

**Even though you and I were meant to be**

**You're my only desire, 'cause**

**Your wind feeds my fire**

**You make me crazy in my mind**

**You're so lazy, yet so kind**

**You may live far, you may live near**

**But as long as you're here, never fear**

**You are what I require, 'cause**

**Your wind feeds my fire**

**My element is just like me**

**As you can easily see**

**I may be a hothead**

**But I don't care, instead**

**I'd rather look at you**

**Except that you don't notice me**

**Even though you and I were meant to be**

**You're my only desire, 'cause**

**Your wind feeds my fire**

**You make me crazy in my mind**

**You're so lazy, yet so kind**

**You may live far, you may live near**

**But as long as you're here, never fear**

**You are what I require, 'cause**

**Your wind feeds my fire**

**I'm fire with a raging attitude**

**Your wind with a simple mood**

**You give me oxygen, life, and hope**

**No doubt about it, nope**

**We were destined for love**

**For the greater above**

**(Yeah yeah yeah)**

**Except that you don't notice me**

**Even though you and I were meant to be**

**You're my only desire, 'cause**

**Your wind feeds my fire**

**You make me crazy in my mind**

**You're so lazy, yet so kind**

**You may live far, you may live near**

**But as long as you're here, never fear**

**You are what I require, 'cause**

**Your wind feeds my fire**

**Your wind feeds my fire**

**Your wind feeds my…fire**

**Yeah well there it is…R&R! KiKi worked five WHOLE minutes on this. That's her longest time ever!! Please be nice!!**


	7. Story

**Me: Don't ask me why KiKi put this here. She said it had somethin' to do with Me and Jack Spicer. And she said that it was like either Jack or I was writing it.**

**Jack: I don't get it.**

**Me: me neither- HEY LOOK PIE!!**

**Jack: WHOA!! LET'S GET IT!!!**

**What goes on in my mind?**

**If you were to ask "What goes on in your mind?" you would get a strange, wild, and unexpected answer. If you like short stories with easy, clear details where everything makes sense, then throw this paper in the shredder this instant. This particularly short story is filled with nothing but confusing details that make everything seem loopy and crazy. I'm sorry to tell you this, but that is how my mind works. So if you want to throw this paper in the shredder hurry it up, because my answer starts in the very next paragraph.**

**My mind is quite different than most minds. I have crazy things that just _POP!_ out of nowhere. This can happen at any time and most likely will. For instance, a couple of seconds ago I was thinking of a way to get in my kitchen and steal a cookie when my parents weren't looking, but the thought of pie brimmed the inside of my mind. For some strange reason I was thinking of a song that appeared on Spongebob Squarepants in the first season. You know the first season of Spongebob looks much different than the fourth but-Oh! I did it again! My mind controls my body, making me write the ridiculous things that go on in my mind! Wait… wasn't I already doing that? Oh, never mind!**

**Also, my mind can drift off into strange places at times and-HAHA!!**

**Pardon me; I was just thinking of something from the new ride Soarin' in Disney World. Speaking of Disney I went there over the weekend only because it was the food and wine festival though-HEY! Oh I have to stop doing that! My mind has strange qualities-if you were to open up my head I bet it would be purple! My mind is odd and probably been scrambled a couple times. My head may be strange and forgetful but I, am told that I, am very smart. My mind has lots of intellect but it never seems to come out when I want it to. But my advantage of having a strange head is that I am very artistic/artsy. Also it makes me creative a fun friend! My mind is pretty wrapped up much. No, wait. I meant to say 'That pretty much wraps up my mind'.**

**Now that you have read this passage I imagine that you are rubbing your temples trying to figure out what the heck you just read. If so, I feared not to say it but… I told you so. In the first paragraph I told you this wouldn't make sense and to throw in a shredder. But you decided to read it and that's what brought you to this very writing. Now I bet you wish you never read that disturbing piece. Am I correct? You decide, because only you can.**

**OKAY I IS DONE EATING PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jack: That was good.**

**Me: yeah.**

**Jack: I still don't see how this relates to us I mean c'mon- HEY CHEESE!!!**

**Me: SAVE ME SOME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ash: (smacks forehead) R&R.**


	8. SongLAST ONE

**Break My Heart**

Break my heart

From the start

I fell apart

As we started to part

Your to sweet, I'm to tart

My sadness up the chart

You break my heart

From our start

I let you in my life

Thinkin' you were to great

But you pierced like a knife

And I was lost in cruel fate

You broke down, turned me around, made me frown, looked like a clown, dead to bound, I got to sound, jagged where once round, pushed into the to ground, lost in town, started to drown, broken down

Because you break my heart

From the…

START…….

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Break my heart

Break my heart

From the start

I fell apart

As we started to part

Your to sweet, I'm to tart

My sadness up the chart

You break my heart

From our start

I let you in my life

Thinkin' you were to great

But you pierced like a knife

And I was lost in cruel

Yeah I was lost in cruel fate

Break my heart

From the start

I fell apart

As we started to part

Your to sweet, I'm to tart

My sadness up the chart

You break my heart

From our start

Break my heart

Break my he-art


End file.
